Habitat (battybarney2014's version)
Habitat is the 26th episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Fred Frankstein wants Barney and his friends to move to new habitats with lots of animals in the rainforest, woods, swamp, beach, desert, arctic and savanna. Barney finishes packing and walks around the park, saying goodbye to all his friends (including Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff), who object him leaving. Educational Theme: Habitats Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) * Fred Frankstein (Steve Jones) (debut / only appearance) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # It's a Bright New Day # The Friendship Song # That's My Habitat # Jungle Adventure # Over in the Meadow # Colors Make Me Happy # Mister Sun # It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! # The Elephant Song # Rock Like a Monkey # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # If You Imagine # This is My Habitat # I Love You New Barney Songs # That's My Habitat # This is My Habitat Trivia * This is Fred Frankstein's only appearance. * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * This episode has Similar references from the Sesame Street episode "Frankly It's Becoming a Habitat." * This is another episode to bring the entire season's cast together. * This is another time Barney sits down. In this episode, he sits on the chair before it breaks during lunchtime. * Twenty of these kids (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah) also appeared in Get Well and Rhyming Time. * The back cover of the 2015 DVD re-release shows a cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop and the 20 children (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) of Season 11. Video Releases * On August 31, 2014, this episode was released on video as "This is My Habitat". ''' DVD Bonus Features * '''Barney's Habitat Adventure - Rachel, Tyler and Megan help Barney take his suitcase to move to new animal habitats. * 'Barney's Animal Habitats '- Barney talks to his friends about animals live in a habitat. Book Main Article: Barney: Habitat (book) Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) * Tracy: (after the song, "The Friendship Song") I think it's lunchtime. * Rachel: *(Barney comes to life) * * * * * * *() Quote 4 (English version) * * Quote 5 (English version) * * Quotes (Spanish version) Quotes (Portuguese version) Category:Season 11 Episodes 14-26 of Barney & Friends Category:Season 11